Naruto et le monstre millénaire
by Nymou
Summary: Après le combat qui l'opposa à son meilleur ami dans la vallée de la fin, Naruto décide de s'entraîner loin de son village natal. Cinq ans après, il reviens à Konoha plus différent et puissant que jamais, mais à quel point a-t-il changé? Réecrite.NaruHina


Cette fiction débute à la fin de l'affrontement NaruSasu sur la vallée de la fin, c'est un NaruHina.

Cette fic a déjà été posté par moi jusqu'au chapitre cinq, j'ai enlevé tout les chapitres pour cause : Réécriture complète.

Elle n'a pas été corrigée, je cherche une bêta pour cette fiction ).

Ps : Il y a quelques mots en anglais entre chaque paragraphe, c'est juste dans le prologue pas dans le reste de la fic ).

C'est un Prologue ! C'est court ! Les autres chapitres devront être plus long =)

* * *

**Prologue : Good bye**

_I promised to you..._

Se plafond ... si blanc, si propre. Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois, l'hôpital.

En baissant les yeux, il vit une jeune fille dormir sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Ses cheveux rose était mal coiffé, ses trait était tiré même dans son sommeil et des tracent de larme se devinait sur ses joues habituellement rouge, mais si pâle aujourd'hui …

_But i failed_

Tout sa à cause de lui, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Sasuke, les villageois, les autres ninjas, tous avaient raison depuis le début, il n'était qu'un raté. Il ne faillirait pas à son nindo, il n'abandonnerait pas.

_Will you forgive me, one day …_

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille du village, de s'entraîner et apprendre à le contrôlé. Il ne pouvait plus rester, il ne pouvait pas affronter leurs regards méprisant, comment Sakura le traitait-il quand elle se réveillera ? Et Tsunade devrait sans doute être dessue, Jiraya, Kakashi sensei aussi devraient l'être … il les avait tous déçu …

_I'm going to go now,_

_Somewhere, far away_

Se levant lentement, il s'habilla discrètement afin de ne pas réveillé Sakura et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il eut un sourire triste et détourna son regard quand il vit un cahier et un stylo posé sur la table de nuit, s'en approchant il découvrit que c'était les notes d'un médecin qui les avait oubliés.

_But before, please,_

_Forgive me …_

Il prit deux feuille du cahier et s'assis sur le lit pour commencé à écrire :

_Cher Sakura,_

_Je suis désolé, j'ai faillit à ma tache, je n'ai put tenir ma promesse, il était plus fort que moi… Mais je te promets que je tiendrais ma promesse, et qu'un jour, je le ramènerais mais pour sa, je dois m'entraîner, et j'ai jugeais préférable de ne pas le faire au village, pour des raisons secrètes, je te demande de faire mes adieux à tout nos amis, je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais tellement voulut rester avec eux, mais voilà, C'est mon destin, et je ne reviendrais que quand je serais assez fort pour le battre…_

_Avec Toute mon amitié, _

_Naruto._

_tears escape,_

_it's so hard to retain…_

Une larme se refugia à côté du dernier mot, une autre entacha « amitié ». Il sourit ironiquement et éloigna la feuille avant de la tacher d'avantage, il prit la deuxième feuille et commença sa deuxième lettre :

_I wonder,__  
__If one day you will understand…_

_Tsunade baa-chan,_

_Je ne suis pas assez fort, je n'ai même pas put battre Sasuke, comment voulez vous que je puisse être le prochain Hokage ?_

_J'ai décidé qu'il fallait mieux prendre un entraînement intensif, et je crois que vous savais ce qui risquerais de ce passer si jamais je suis à court de Chakra, alors j'ai décidé de quitter le village._

_Je ne reviendrais qu'une fois que je serais assez fort, Et j'espère que je ferais toujours partit de ce village quand le temps sera venue,_

_En attendant, Au revoir, Dite à Ero-Sennin et à Kakashi-Senseï à dieux de ma part,_

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Naruto._

_But in the meantime__  
__try to forgive me_

Il essuya une larme qui menaçait de tacher la lettre et se leva, mettant la deuxième lettre sur son oreilles, il mit la première sur les genoux de sa petite sœur de cœur.

_Life does not give me gifts,__  
__and I want to change that ..._

Sur le toit de l'hôpital, il grimpa sur une citerne, celle là même qu'il avait troué avec son rasengan le jour de son combat avec Sasuke, bien qu'elle soit visiblement réparée depuis. De là, il avait une vu complète sur Konoha, et il laissa ses pensées vagabondaient, comment Sakura allait-elle supporté le départ de ses deux coéquipier, et Kakashi Sensei ses deux élèves, et Tsunade son frère de cœur, et les autres Genin leur compagnon d'armes ? Allait-il manqué à quelque un ici ? Ou es que quelqu'un remarquerais-t-il son absence seulement ?

_Is it something messing ?_

_Is is someone messing me ?_

Et si finalement, ils ne voulaient pas le voir ? Et si maintenant, tous le détesté ? Tous le voyaient comme étant l'eternel dernier de la classe, refoulé trois fois, l'eternel raté ?

_But did you forget,__  
__That I never give up?_

Non, il n'était pas un raté, et il ne le sera jamais, il le leur prouvera ! et sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la porte Est de Konoha, le soleil était en train de se coucher lentement, quand il posa le pied dehors.

_Why don't you let me …_

_Let me go away ?_

« Et bien dis donc, je pendais bien que tu allais t'en aller, mais de là a le faire sans le dire à personne, c'est un peu fort… Naruto »

Il se retourna brusquement au son de la voix familière, et se retrouva face à face avec son récent Senseï : Jiraya.

_Why is he__  
__who is here?_

« Euh… je n'aime pas trop les adieux, dit il en mettant sa main derrière sa tête, signe qu'il était gênée. »

« Ne T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas la pour te retenir, mais pour te proposer quelque chose… »

« Euh, Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur »

« Je voulais te demander de devenir mon élève »

« Et qu'es que sa m'apporterais ? »

« Tu sais, dit Jiraya avec un sourire, je suis un Sannin légendaire, je connais beaucoup de techniques, et en plus …

« En plus vous êtes très pervers, termina Naruto en tourna les talons…

« En plus, j'ai formé le Yondaime »

_Why life,__  
__gives me a gift now?_

Le garçon aux yeux bleu se figea et le plus vieux sut qu'il l'avait dans la poche, qui refuserait son enseignement ? Surtout que Kakashi lui avait dit que le jeune Naruto admirait le Yondaime comme pas possible …

_But I wont refuse,_

_Because i'd never give up …_

« Ok, J'accepte ! »

Le visage du vieux pervers se fondit en un grand sourire et il se mit à la hauteur de Naruto et ils sortirent du village, ce dernier sautant de joie, et Jiraya avec une énorme goutte de sueur derrière sa tête.

_Would it be possible__  
__that life smiles at me?_

« Eh si vous voulez m'entraîner, c'est parce que je suis aussi fort que le Yondaime, cria Naruto.

« Rêve toujours, tu lui ressemble, physiquement parlant, pour ce qui est de la force ou de la moral, on est loin du compte.

Naruto arrêta de sauter, boudeur…

_Or not …_

_

* * *

_

A quelques kilomètres de la, dans une chambre d'hôpital :

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose se réveillé lentement et regarda paresseusement le lit devant elle avant de se relever brusquement.

_Don't scream …_

«Sale baka, ou es-tu ? Cria-t-elle, avant de voir une lettre par terre, apparemment elle été tombé quand elle c'été réveillé.

« Hein, C'est quoi sa ? Cher Sakura ? …. Tsunade-Sensei ! »

_Don't Cry …_

Elle cria les deux dernier mots, tout en pleurant, sa voix été roque, quand la Godaime entra en courant, alerte, , elle vit sa disciple entrain de pleurer sur le lit de son coéquipier, tenant une deux lettre et elle lui tendit une :

_Because maybe someone,_

_Cher Tsunade …_

_had noticed that something was missing_

_

* * *

_

**Traduction des mots entre chapitres :**

_I promised to you **- Je t'avais promis**_

_But i failed **- Mais j'ai fallis**  
_

_Will you forgive me, one day … **- Vas-tu me pardonner, un jour ?**  
_

_I'm going to go now, -**Je vais m'en aller maintenant,**  
_

_Somewhere, far away **-quelques part, loin d'ici**  
_

_But before, please,**-Mais avant,  
**_

_Forgive me …- **Excuse moi ...**  
_

_tears escape, -**Les larmes s'échappent**_

_it's so hard to retain… **C'est dur de les retenir**  
_

_I wonder, -**Je me demande,**__  
If one day you will understand…-** Si un jour tu comprendera  
**_

_But in the meantime -**Mais en attendant,**__  
try to forgive me- **Essaies de me pardonner.**  
_

_Life does not give me gifts, -** La vie ne ma pas fait de cadeaux**__  
and I want to change that ...-** Mais je veux changer ça  
**_

_Is it something messing ? -** Es que quelques chose manque ?**_

_Is is someone messing me ?**- Es que je manque à quelqu'un ?  
**_

_But did you forget,__ -** Mais avez vous oublié ?**  
That I never give up? -** que je n'abandonne jamais ?**  
_

_Why don't you let me …-** Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas .**_

_Let me go away ? -** Me laissez mon allé ailleurs ?**  
_

_Why is he -**Pourquoi est il ?**__  
who is here? **là** ?_

_Why life,-__**Pourquoi la vie,**  
gives me a gift now?-**Me donne un cadeau maintenant,  
**_

_But I wont refuse, -** Mais je ne vais pas refuser,**_

_Because i'd never give up …**- Parce que je ne vais pas abondonné...  
**_

_Would it be possible__ -**Es que c'est possible **  
that life smiles at me? -** Que la vie me sourit ?**_

_Or not … - **Ou pas ...**  
_

_Don't scream … -** Ne cries pas ...**  
_

_Don't Cry … -** Ne pleures pas ...**  
_

_Because maybe someone, - ** Parce que peut être quelqu'un ...**_

_had noticed that something was missing - **A remarqué que quelque chose manquais...**_

**texte ridicule de moi, vous le trouvez comment ?**

_

* * *

_

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis partit, à cause de Sasuke? Puis quoi encore...

Nym' : TU ne veux pas devenir plus fort?

naruto : J'ai rien demander, mais tu me fatigue trop, entraînement intensif, avec un pervers, j'èpère qu'il n'aura pas des idée perverse avec moi !

Nym' : Soit raisonnable, dans le prochain chapitre tu auras 19 ans, et tu sera plus fort :D.

Naruto : Mais si dans le chapitre suivant j'aurais 19 ans! alors dans deux chapitre j'en aurais 30!

Nym': Quelle Baka!

Naruto : Hein?

Nym' : Reviews?

Naruto : vous les auteur, vous mettez toujours cette phrase en dérnier, je vais mettre celle la après :p

Nym' * ferme la bouche de Narutp * : Reviews x'D?


End file.
